


Peace

by ClearBlueDeparture



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Crying, Friendship, Hate account, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearBlueDeparture/pseuds/ClearBlueDeparture
Summary: The Flawless girls only found out Sana made the saranors2 account /after/ Isak had been sent to the head teacher.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, the head teacher is the only one who doesn't know it was actually Sana, not Isak.

The atmosphere outside the head teacher’s office was a tense one. A crowd of Flawless girls were milling about the corridor, waiting for Isak to emerge from the office. Sana was leaning against the wall, looking around for her friends. After calling Chris a few times, she put her phone away, after muting it so her call to prayer wouldn’t attract attention. Even was sitting on a plastic chair a few metres away, his knee jutting anxiously as he stared at the ground. Sana would join him, if she wasn’t the reason his boyfriend wasn’t being grilled by the head teacher at this very moment. The minutes dragged by, but Sana’s mind was racing.

Isak finally emerged from the office, teary eyed and flushed red, stopping abruptly once he saw the crowd of girls waiting for him. He wiped his eyes quickly, and looked at Sana for a second before changing his mind and heading down the corridor. The girls exhaled, clearly disappointed with the lack of information. Sana started after him, but stopped when she saw Isak curl into Even’s arms, the older boy whispering softly to Isak and pressing kisses into his hair.

Do you think he was expelled?

He was crying, poor thing

He must have been kicked out

Did you see his face?

Someone go and ask him

I think he’s been expelled

Message him

He must hate Sana now

Poor Isak

What do you think Even will do?

It’s all her fault

She started it

The girls whispers all blurred into one for Sana. She turned away and left the crowd, walking down the corridor after Isak and Even. She saw the pair round the corner and stop, Isak pushing away from Even and hitting his forehead against the wall. Even stopped him immediately, spinning Isak round and back into his arms. He began to speak in hushed tones, and Sana crept closer, her presence hidden by the lockers, to hear what Even was saying.

“Baby, I know you want to protect her, but-”. Isak’s loud groan cut Even off, and the pair continued down the empty corridor, Sana straining in her hiding place to hear what was said next.

“Isak, listen to me” said Even firmly. “I know you want to protect her, but you can’t be expelled for something that you didn’t do. You can’t throw away your future for a mistake that wasn’t yours” he continued, softer this time. Sana heard the sound of kisses on skin, before Isak finally spoke.

“I’m going to get expelled” he said shakily.

“No you’re not, baby” Even reassured. “I won’t let you”. Isak sniffed quietly.

“Can we go home?” he asked.

“Let’s go home”.

As their footsteps retreated, Sana turned the corner in time to see the couple exit the far door, Even’s arm around Isak’s shoulders. She leant against the wall of lockers and sighed deeply. She knew she would have to admit what she had done to the head teacher. She couldn’t destroy her friend’s life like that. She shuddered inwardly, dreading the idea that her friends didn't like her anymore, and that if she was expelled, she wouldn't have as much time to make it right. Her parents would also be devastated, her plans to become a doctor damaged. But the most important thing was that she made up with Isak and her girl-friends, and she had to put them first.

 

* * *

 

**Sana** (18:52) _to Even_

Hei Even. I got your number from Elias’s phone, I hope you don’t mind. I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. I’ve told the head teacher what really happened, and Isak isn’t in any trouble. I would text him to apologise, but I want to do it in person. Sorry again for what I’ve done.

 

**Even** (19:24) _to Sana_

Hei Sana. Me and Isak have both emailed the head teacher, we’re with you. I spoke to Isak and he’s sorry about ignoring you, he was just upset and shocked. Let me know if you want to talk or need anything, or maybe you could come round tomorrow :)

 

**Isak** (19:30) _to Sana_

Hi best bud. I’ll back you 100%, for real. Nobody wanted to involve the school anyway. I’m sorry about today too. Peace

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
